Conventional circuit board assembly processes do not lend themselves to connecting one or more live voltage sources to corresponding nodes on a circuit board. For example, each of multiple live battery leads can be aligned and/or made to loosely contact respective nodes on a circuit board. Subsequent to aligning and/or loosely contacting the one or more battery leads to respective nodes on the circuit board, the battery leads can be soldered to respective nodes to provide a more permanent connection.
One issue associated with the technique of soldering live battery leads to a circuit board is the intermittent (e.g., rapid make and break) connectivity between the battery leads and the nodes on the circuit board. For example, the simultaneous and intermittent connections (e.g., via rapid make and break contacts) between the live battery leads and the different nodes can cause a rapid fluctuation and variation of the magnitudes of voltages applied to the different nodes, resulting in damage to corresponding circuit board components.